Que dure mientras dure
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: ShinoKiba Shino está gravemente herido a causa de los ninjas de la roca, aún en esta situación, se declaran su amor, Kiba debe decidir entre terminar la misión o quedarse con la persona que ama, aunque eso signifique que ambos mueran.


Aquí con otra pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita, es muy ligera en cuanto a relación, pero angst. Me gusta escribir misiones fallidas… Ojalá les guste y me pongan un Review (si no les gusta también)

DISCLAIMER: Shino, Kiba, Konoha, Hinata y los ninjas de la arena no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, pero fuera de los personajes, la imaginación es de quien quiera usarla.

* * *

_Quitarte la ropa… maldición, ¡con esta urgencia y aún tengo que desvestirte yo! Si lo hubiera hecho en alguna otra ocasión no sería tan difícil, estas impaciente, no te puedes quedar quieto… si acaso pudieras ayudarme…_

_Me miras aún detrás de tus maltratados anteojos negros… con la cara ensangrentada, no puedo ver tus ojos, seguramente están adoloridos también, aún así siento tu mirada, penetrante, expectante, como si solo estuvieras esperando ver cada gesto de mi rostro mientras me dedico a quitarte la ropa… ya logré quitarte la primera chaqueta y tú sonríes celebrando mi éxito. Con casi todo tu cuerpo roto deberías estar quejándote en lugar de sonreír… que mal… tu primera sonrisa dedicada a mí y es justo en esta situación._

_Tus manos tiemblan, supongo que es por la debilidad… ¿o será por el dolor?_

_Estoy endiabladamente molesto con todo lo que llevas puesto, se ha atorado el cierre de tu segunda chaqueta, no puedo abrirla, si no lo logro vas a asfixiarte, este veneno que cayó sobre ti se ha impregnado en la ropa… una especie de insecticida ¿no?, eso es lo que me dijiste. Si no te desnudo pronto tus insectos morirán… y tú con ellos… aunque se que solo quitandote la ropa no va a mejorar tu situación.  
_

-kiba...- _alcanzas a decir, oírte pronunciar mi nombre en una situación así… tan cálidamente… tan… indefenso… lo que hubiera dado por que fuera este otro momento, que se cumpliera mi deseo de tenerte, pero no agonizando._

-Kiba.._., repites mientras levantas tu temblorosa mano y limpias un poco de las lágrimas de mi rostro dejando un rastro de sangre en mi mejilla. _

_Todo tu cuerpo está manchado de sangre, seguramente es mayor el dolor del que puedes soportar… pero aún así sigues poniendo esa cara inexpresiva, tratas de no alterarme, pero para mí es muy fácil saber que te estás muriendo… puedo detectarlo con mi olfato. _

_Mi Shino… mi querida mariposa… no puedo pensar en que mueras, no hoy, no sin haberte dicho lo mucho que…_

-Te amo…

_Tus palabras dicen justo lo que pienso, No comprendo… ni siquiera sé porqué dijiste algo como eso… pero tu voz suena tan lejana… probablemente hasta hueca._

-N-no digas estupideces ahora Shino- _te respondo tratando de ahogar el llanto_ – No tienes que decirlo ahora…

-Es necesario, porque no se cuanto vaya a durar esto…

-Va a durar… va a durar... el simple hecho de que dure es más que suficiente, el cuánto es solo un detalle insignificante, mientras dure, no importa cuánto sea… Shino, yo también te amo…

_Nuevamente sonríes, eres tan hermoso… aún bajo toda esa sangre, aún con tu cuerpo quebrado… eres hermoso. No puedo decir que siempre me lo has parecido, porque es mentira, pero, desde que te siento esto, me has parecido perfecto…_

-Kiba …

_oh.. Shino… si dijeras mi nombre en otro tipo de situación, qué diferente sería… me harías tan feliz… pero, ¿porqué no puede pasar? Tú vas a sobrevivir a esto, porque tú eres Shino Aburame, el mejor del equipo 8… Nunca ha sido fácil aplastar a un insecto, ¿verdad?_

_Trato de evitar una conversación contigo, esto te va a debilitar, además, ya se lo que tratas de decirme, el derrumbe que nos atrapó, el que te dejó así, solo es parte de un ninjutsu muy fuerte, creado por esos odiosos ninjas de la roca que también te envenenaron así. Y puedo sentirlo bajo mis pies, se que tu lo sientes con todo tu cuerpo, se avecina otra avalancha, y si no te saco de aquí ahora probablemente ambos quedaremos sepultados… una odiosa tumba lejos de Konoha, pero al menos podré dormir para siempre junto a ti._

-Escúchame Kiba

-¡No quiero!- _me detengo y me aferro fuertemente a la chamarra que te terminé de quitar al fin_

-Kiba… Aún sigo siendo el líder de esta misión, obedece mis palabras.

_Si, tu siempre eres el líder de las misiones, porque de esa manera nos aseguramos de volver sanos y salvos, pero esta vez fuiste víctima de un ataque que te dejó casi incapaz de moverte y al estar preocupado por ti, me volví más torpe… esta situación es culpa mía y no voy a dejarte morir aquí, y si has de morir, entonces no morirás solo._

_Aún con todo esto, me quedo quieto mientras mis lágrimas escurren como ríos, me quedo quieto para escuchar tus indicaciones. Que son las obvias._

-No debes morir aquí Kiba, Hinata está esperando por nosotros al otro lado del río, tenemos información valiosa la cual nuestra obligación es entregarla. Así es como debe vivir un ninja, así es como… -_vacilas, diriges tu mano a tu pecho hundido toses sangre a borbotones… se que te duele, almenos ya puedes respirar... tomas aire de nuevo y vuelves a hablarme con voz firme -_así es como hemos decidido vivir.

-¡Vivir, más no morir! ¡Yo quiero vivir como ninja a tu lado, seguir tus órdenes!... pero si hemos de morir… quiero morir como un amante, junto a la persona que amo...

_Agacho mi cabeza y la coloco cerca de la mano que tienes sobre tu pecho, no me recargo para no hacerte daño, te beso, y debajo de esa sangre me encuentro con una mano fría. Te miro nuevamente._

_Sé que es importante el pergamino, sé que sin él mucha información sobre los rumores de la guerra se perdería y Konoha podría estar en peligro… pero aún sabiendo esto…_

-No queda mucho tiempo cachorro… debes llevarte esto con Hinata… después decide qué hacer con tu vida, pero por ahora solo… solo concéntrate… en ser la máquina de lucha llamada "ninja".

_Siempre das órdenes, nunca te has podido expresar de otra manera, pero yo se que dentro de ti me estás suplicando que salve mi vida. Pero no me he decidido. Ya de mi vida solo quedas tu para completarla, después de perder a Akamaru tú me diste la compañía y el calor que necesité, aún sin pedírtelo… ¿acaso seré capaz de encontrar consuelo después de tu muerte?_

-Si no te vas ahora ambos moriremos –_Te intentas incorporar, pero tienes todo roto, es imposible que te levantes._ –De verdad… de verdad quisiera que te salves…

_No lo digas… _

-Kiba… te lo suplico…

_Oirte suplicar es como dejarte caer hasta lo más profundo de la humillación, tú, el orgulloso domador de insectos… suplicándole a un cachorro desamparado… eso no es algo que me haga sentir bien, me hunde más en mi tristeza, pero he sido yo quien te ha obligado a decirlo…_

-Por… porf- _Te silencio. No permitiré que sigas humillándote así. Te ayudo a recostarte de nuevo, y te coloco tu chaqueta de nuevo sobre tu cuerpo frío, débil._

-No lo digas más Shino… tu eres el jefe de esta misión…-_Así es, como tu subordinado es mi deber obedecerte… -_me iré, para que _esto_ que está pasando no sea en vano.

_Con la poca fuerza que te queda levantas tu mano menos dañada y te quitas las gafas, uno de tus ojos tiene incrustados cristales pero el otro está en perfecto estado, es ese ojo el que me absorbe inmediatamente, unos ojos hermosos, aunque no puedo decirlo._

_Me acerco hasta tu boca ensangrentada y te beso sin remordimiento, si no lo hubiera hecho entonces probablemente ni tu ni yo estaríamos completos._

_El beso no dura mucho, tu vuelves a toser sangre y esta se queda en mi boca, entonces nos separamos… tu sangre es como la de cualquier humano… es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de esa estoica apariencia y extraña manera de ser y vestir, eres solo un humano frágil, aún más frágil que yo… y quisiera haber sido yo quien recibiera ese impacto, probablemente estaría en mejores condiciones… pero no es así._

_Te vuelvo a mirar mientras tu sangre escurre por mis labios y tu me miras fijamente._

-Corre…

_Me dices antes de que tu ojo se apague, después de esto las rocas empiezan a caer._

_Dudo por un momento en dejar tu cuerpo tirado, lejos de Konoha, lejos de la tumba de tu padre… _

-Regresaré por ti.

_Le digo al aire, porque sé que ya no puedes escucharme. Logro esquivar la primera roca que cae a unos milímetros de ti. Después, ya sin mirar hacia atrás, corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia el río._

_Donde la pequeña Hinata, la otra enamorada de Shino, aún no sabe lo que ha pasado…_


End file.
